¿Pecado o amor? ¿Que puede mas?
by TomoeUchiha
Summary: El amor puede llevarnios a muchas cosas, incluso nos pueden llevar a comer pecados...pecados como el insesto.....KomuiXLenalee . Contiene Lemon


Cabe aclarar que este fic no se hace con fines lucrativos sino que es por simple y mera diversión, y que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Se les pide de la manera más atenta a las personas muy pudorosas o religiosas que eviten el leer este fic por contenido que podría ser ofensivo como el lemon o el incesto mostrado.

Por cualquier duda, las cosas que vayan entre comillas son pensamientos.

-"Son ya las 10:30 de la noche, como toda persona tal vez debería encontrarme dormida, pero no es así; no, yo me encuentro en medio de una batalla; una batalla que enfrento día con día, noche con noche. Mi mas grande consuelo es que no me encuentro sola en el campo de batalla, a mi lado tengo a mis amigos, que son gran parte de mi mundo, y es así como puedo seguir luchando…Claro que después de ya 5 horas luchando puede llegar a ser algo cansado, tanto mis amigos como yo ya estamos al borde del agotamiento, Lavi ya se encuentra muy herido, puedo ver como gotea la sangre de sus heridas, pero se empeña en continuar; Bookman ya casi no puede mover sus dedos y se encuentra muy golpeado, muy a pesar de nuestro intento por mantenerle bien al ser el único doctor con el que contamos. Marie ya se encontraba muy mal herido mientras intentaba proteger a Miranda, la cual ya se encontraba inconsciente, a veces en el piso, a veces en los brazos de Marie, pero al fin y al cabo indefensa del ataque de los akumas, y claro, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de que uso tanto su poder para regenerar nuestras heridas. Allen seguía luchando sin parar, aunque ya se encontraba muy herido y cansado, tal vez era el mas herido de todos nosotros, pero parece como si su inocencia le obligase a moverse, incluso me pregunto si ¿será así? Kanda, bueno a el apenas podía verle, muy a pesar de todas su heridas seguía siendo muy ágil, no se como lo logra, incluso la marca de su pecho ya se estaba extendiendo de lo que había estado luchando, cosa que me preocupaba bastante puesto que una noche al pasar por la enfermería, sin quererlo termine escuchando una discusión entre mi hermano y Kanda. Preocupado le regañaba por que no cuidaba mucho su vida, y que por ello su marca en el pecho se extendía así. No dije nada, ni siquiera se percataron de que me encontraba allí, sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme cada vez que veo ese sello, ¿Qué puedo decir?, me preocupo igual que mi hermano por todos los de la organización…Mi hermano…no me había puesto a pensar mucho en el hasta estos momentos, me pregunto ¿Cómo se encontrara?"

-¡¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!!!!! – Se escucho a alguien gritar el nombre de la pelinegra, pero cuando esta se volvió, fue algo tarde, a escasos centímetros de si se encontraba un akuma nivel 3 el cual propino tremendo golpe a la pelinegra haciéndole volar por los aires para después estrellarse contra un edificio semidestruido, cayendo luego al piso. Al ver esto sus compañeros intentaron ir donde la pelinegra pero los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban les cerraron el paso, obligándoles a quedarse a pelear, cosa que les enfureció bastante. Mientras el akuma que había atacado a la pelinegra se acercaba a esta, la cual aun se encontraba tirada en el piso. A como su cuerpo le permitió, se levanto de poco a poco, para continuar luchando, muy a pesar del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo a una velocidad que nunca creyó posible. Cuando por fin logro estar de pie, intento atacar al akuma que se encontraba cerca de ella; pero su velocidad había disminuido bastante, por lo cual el akuma logro detenerle y propinarle otro golpe en las piernas, haciendo que el dolor se extendiera por todo el cuerpo como una telaraña.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH¡¡¡¡- El dolor de aquel golpe le hizo lanzar un desgarrador grito de dolor, que hizo que todos sus compañeros volteasen donde se encontraba la pelinegra solo para ver como era lanzada nuevamente por los aires por aquel akuma, estrellándole contra la puerta de lo que parecía una bodega, rompiéndola por la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada, hasta quedar inconsciente, tirada en el piso polvoriento entre astillas de la puerta de madera rota, completamente indefensa al akuma que se acercaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba. Al ver esto, la sangre de sus compañeros hirvió haciendo que destruyesen a sus enemigos para ir donde su compañera, la cual se encontraba ya sostenida por la cabeza con una sola mano del akuma que le abarcaba a la perfección, incluso su cabeza al parecer era un poco pequeña para la enorme mano de aquel ser.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que creí, pero no te duro mucho, y ahora luego de divertirme contigo podré destruirte exorcista – Dijo cínico aquel akuma mientras reía maliciosamente.

-Aléjate de ella – Se escucho a 3 voces decir al unísono, logrando con esto que el akuma voltease a verles, para toparse con la ultima imagen que vería; un rabioso chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises acercándose con una enorme espada, a su lado, un pelirrojo con el rostro iracundo apunto de lanzar su ataque con un enorme martillo, y al lado de este un moreno con el rostro desfigurado de la ira que le recorría, acercándose velozmente empuñando una katana, el como se acercaban a el, fue su ultima visión antes de ser destruido por los ataques de los tres chicos, dejando caer así a la pelinegra, la cual fue sostenida en brazos por el moreno de coleta.

-Lenalee – Dijeron al tiempo el ojigris y el pelirrojo mirando a la pelinegra en brazos del moreno, el cual checo simplemente el pulso, el cual se encontraba ya sumamente débil.

-Sigue viva, pero si no nos damos prisa no será por mucho – Dijo serio el moreno, haciendo preocupar a los otros dos chicos.

-Tendremos que terminar pronto esta pelea – Dijo volteándose el ojigris.

-Deja de parlotear y haz algo brote de habas – Le responde el moreno poniéndose el pie.

-Es Allen –Dijo simplemente el ojigris regresando a la batalla, queriendo ser secundado por el pelirrojo, el cual fue detenido por el moreno.

-Ten, cuida de Lenalee – Le dijo este entregándole en brazos a la pelinegra.

-Pero…- Intento decir algo el pelirrojo, mas cuando lo intento la punta de la katana ya se encontraba en la garganta del ojiverde.

-Intenta decir algo y te cortare en pedazos tan pequeños que parecerás arroz derramado – Le dice el moreno con una grave voz que a cualquiera aterraría, dejándole en aquel lugar, con la pelinegra en brazos mientras regresaba al campo de batalla.

Luego de terminar con los akumas restantes, y aun estando bastante heridos todo el grupo, todos acordaron que las heridas que deberían ser atendidas con prioridad eran las de Lenalee, pues era la que se encontraba en peor estado, y no era para menos, pues fue la que llevaba mayor tiempo en batalla, eso sin mencionar que había iniciado sola. Luego de un par de horas atendiendo a Lenalee, por fin Bookman término con la pelinegra, dejándola recostada sobre el saco del uniforme de Kanda y tapada con el de Allen, mientras el de Lavi se encontraba como una pequeña almohada, bajo su cabeza, para continuar atendiendo a todos los demás, con los cuales no tardo mucho, pues sus heridas, si eran muchas, pero no tan graves, era mas el cansancio lo que les mermaba tanto.

-Ya esta – Decía terminando de vendar la ultima herida de Lavi – Ahora debemos ir lo mas pronto posible a un hospital o al cuartel general para atender bien a Lenalee.

-¿Tan mal se encuentra, Bookman? – Preguntaba preocupado el ojigris, a lo que el anciano se quedo unos momentos callado.

-Si no le atendemos pronto…Sus piernas pueden resentirlo tanto que puede quedar invalida, o incluso le puede costar la vida – Dijo este seriamente haciendo que los músculos de todos se tensaran de inmediato.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que partamos de una vez – Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie con un poco de trabajo.

-Lavi tiene razón, así que deberíamos partir ya – Dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie, a lo que todos los demás simplemente asintieron.

-Llegaremos a la primer posada que encontremos a hacer una llamada al cuartel general para luego…- Intento decir el pelirrojo que fue interrumpido por el viejo de coleta alta.

-No podemos perder tanto tiempo, debemos ir directamente al arca – Dijo este serio alarmando aun mas a todos, los cuales se pusieron de pie asintiendo mientras el moreno de coleta, tomaba cuidadosamente en brazos a la pelinegra, tomando su camino lo mas rápido posible hacia la cuidad mas cercana.

Pasaron fácilmente entre 4 y 5 horas caminando, para al fin llegar hasta la entrada de la cuidad, todos ya se encontraban muy cansados pero no podían parar a descansar pues esto podría costarle la vida a su amiga.

Al llegar a la cuidad el grupo de exorcistas se dirigió directamente a la catedral de la cuidad, donde el poseedor del don del 14vo abriría la puerta que les llevaría hasta el cuartel general de la orden oscura.

Al llegar a la catedral, fueron recibidos cordialmente por el sacerdote de esta, el cual les pidió amablemente que le escribieran la contraseña que les pedían cada vez que necesitaban usar el arca, para así percatarse de que en verdad fueron los exorcistas que habían mandado de la orden oscura. Sin demora, el ojigris escribió la contraseña, la cual el sacerdote aprobó, dándoles así el pase a la catedral, y por ende al arca. Todos fueron directamente a la puerta que comunicaba al arca, en la cual entraron todos, cerrándole a sus espaldas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuartel general.

En cuanto llegaron al cuartel general con la imagen de la primer persona que se toparon fue con el jefe de sección Reeves, el cual les miro por unos momentos, para luego acercarse al grupo de exorcistas.

-Bienvenidos a casa - Les dijo este con su "animo" de siempre, pero estos no le contestaron, simplemente bajaron las escaleras que conectaban la entrada del arca con el piso de la sección científica. El hecho de que los chicos no contestaran el saludo de bienvenida, preocupo un tanto al rubio científico, puesto que cuando pasaba algo así significaba que había algún problema, y uno en verdad serio. - ¿Qué es lo que ah pasado? – Pregunto el científico acercándose al grupo recién llegado.

-Necesitamos atender a Lenalee lo mas pronto posible – Expuso el viejo de coleta, a lo que el científico solo asintió. – Bien, enseguida mando llamar a personal de la enfermería para que le lleven y les atiendan también a ustedes – Explico el rubio.

-Olvídalo yo mismo la llevo – Dijo serio y cortante como siempre el moreno de coleta, adelantándose a los demás con la pelinegra en brazos, a lo que los demás les siguieron sin pensar nada, mientras el rubio, les miraba alejarse y por medio de un comunicador avisaba a enfermería que se dirigían unos exorcistas que necesitaban atención inmediata.

No tardo mucho en llegar el moreno de coleta con la pelinegra en brazos, a los cuales ya les esperaban recibiéndoles la jefa de enfermeras.

-Recuéstala aquí por favor – Le pidió al moreno, el cual simplemente siguió sus indicaciones, recostando a la pelinegra en un camilla. Mientras el moreno hacia esto, los demás exorcistas comenzaron a llegar a la enfermería, entrando primeramente el viejo de coleta yendo donde la jefa de enfermeras y explicándole la situación de la pelinegra, mientras le atendían entre varias enfermeras mas. Luego de conocer el estado de le pelinegra a través del viejo, con unos biombos de tela blanca cerro el lugar donde atendían a la pelinegra entre varias enfermeras y la jefa de ellas, mientras los demás exorcistas eran atendidos por el demás personal; mas ninguno de ellos podían evitar pensar en ¿como estaría Lenalee? ¿Conseguiría librar esta como era debido? En verdad nadie lo sabia pero querían pensar que si lo lograría.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para cuando llego un alegre Komui, saltando sonriente para recibir como siempre a su querida Lenalee. Como era costumbre después de una misión, lo mas seguro es que se encontrasen en la enfermería y por ello al enterarse de que el grupo de exorcistas con los que se encontraba su querida hermanita, ya había regresado, lo mas seguro es que estuviesen allí.

-Lenaleeee-Chaaaan – Gritaba alegremente el pelinegro llegando hasta la enfermería donde le recibió el pelirrojo, deteniéndole – Oh…Lavi-kun, ¿Dónde esta mi Lenalee-chan? – Preguntaba sonriente y emocionado como siempre, a lo que el pelirrojo le mira, algo pensativo, buscando la manera de comunicarle el estado en el que se encontraba la chica.

-Bueno…-Intento comenzar el pelirrojo, con una seriedad en su voz que preocupo un poco al moreno, haciéndole poner serio, mas cuando el pelirrojo se disponía a continuar fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien.

-Komui-san – Dijo el chico ojigris que salía de la enfermería recién atendido.

-Allen… ¿Dónde esta Lenalee? – Pregunto el moreno ya un poco mas serio, y al ver la reacción del ojigris que volteo a ver al pelirrojo, le hizo saber que algo malo había ocurrido – Allen…- Repitió el nombre del chico, para lo que tanto el ojigris como el pelirrojo voltearon a verse por unos momentos.

-Komui…Lenalee aun se encuentra en la enfermería – Le comento el pelirrojo con seriedad - ...Ella…se encuentra delicada. – Al decir esto, el animo del pelinegro cambio completamente a una seriedad absoluta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto este, preocupado por su querida hermanita.

-Pues veras….- Comenzó a contarle e pelirrojo, pues al ser el heredero al puesto de bookman era el que tenia mejor memoria y podría contarle las cosas con exactitud. Paso al menos media hora para que le contara con detalles lo que había pasado desde que llegaron al campo de batalla hasta que llegaron al cuartel general – Y así están las cosas – Culmino el pelirrojo, mientras el pelinegro se encontraba simplemente escuchando con una seriedad poco común en el.

-Ya veo…Gracias por información Lavi, Allen, pueden ir a descansar y comer ahora, disculpen que les entretuviese durante tanto tiempo – Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

-Esto le afecto mucho – Comento el ojigris mirando como el moreno se dirigía a enfermería.

-No podemos esperar menos de el, Lenalee es su única hermana y a cuidado de ella desde que era muy pequeña, desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por unos akumas…El decidió entrar a la orden y llegar hasta este puesto solo por ella. Todo lo que Komui ah hecho, ah sido por Lenalee. – Comentó el pelirrojo mirando al pelinegro alejarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a enfermería el pelinegro se detuvo durante unos momentos, pensando en lo que le había contado con anterioridad el pelirrojo, y en ¿Cómo se encontraría Lenalee en esos momentos? En ¿Si es que saldría con bien de la intervención?...No sabia que seria de el si le llegase a pasar algo a su hermana; todo lo que había hecho en su vida era por ella; todo lo que aun hacia era por ella…el solo hecho de que el continuase con su vida era por ella…

Mientras pensaba en ello, no logro reprimir un par de lágrimas que se desbordaron de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas, las cuales limpio lo más rápido posible, tratando de reponerse un poco, y de recobrar su compostura para llamar a la puerta; al ver que no contestaron volvió a llamar, logrando que esta vez le abriese la puerta el actual bookman.

-Komui – Dijo simplemente el viejo al ver al moreno parado frente a el.

-Bookman…- intento decir el moreno, pero no encontraba las palabras para preguntar lo que quería.

-Vienes a saber sobre el estado de Lenalee ¿verdad?- Dijo simplemente el viejo exorcista, a lo que el moreno solo asintió – Aun se encuentra siendo atendida, al parecer tardara un par de horas mas…lo mejor será que continúes con tu trabajo, yo mandare llamarte cuando hayamos terminado de atenderle – Le comento el viejo a lo que el moreno volvió asentir levemente.

-Gracias Bookman – Dijo este retirándose mientras el viejo le veía alejarse.

-Pobre muchacho – Comento por lo bajo para si mismo el viejo, cerrando de nuevo la puerta para regresar a su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de haber ido a la enfermería y haberse topado con Bookman, el moreno intento continuar con su trabajo, pero su mente no se concentraba; no importa cuanto lo intentase, su mente continuaba pensando en el estado de Lenalee, y en si saldría bien librada de ello. No podía evitar darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez, sin parar, por lo que decidió caminar un poco por la orden para ver si así es que se le despejaba un poco la mente; mas de nada le sirvió, puesto que por cada lugar que pasaba algún recuerdo de su hermana le venia a la mente, cosa que comenzaba a volverse una tortura. No importa por donde caminara, por que parte de la organización fuese, cada rincón estaba repleto de recuerdos de la sonrisa de su querida Lenalee, o de su ira por los robots que él fabricada para alguna operación en particular intentando facilitar el trabajo, y que siempre terminaban en algún desastre, por el que terminaba siendo regañado por su Lenalee.

Era una verdadera tortura, cada recuerdo que pasaba por su mente, en aquellos momentos era una verdadera tortura; por lo que decidió simplemente irse a su oficina nuevamente, donde al no poder continuar con su trabajo simplemente se recostó en el enorme sillón blanco que quedaba frente a su escritorio, tapándose los ojos con el brazo, intentando no pensar mas en el asunto…cosa que no podía evitar hacer.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido entre recuerdos como escucho que alguien le llamaba.

-Komui-san…Komui-san – Le llamaba moviéndole un poco por lo que el moreno se quito el brazo del rostro, topándose con la imagen de la marca de maldición en el ojo izquierdo.

-Allen – Dijo simplemente al verle.

-Komui-san, Bookman me mando a informarte que ya puedes ver a Lenalee-chan – Le explicó el ojigris, a lo que el moreno se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Arigato Allen - Le contesto el moreno tomando su camino hacia la enfermería.

No tardo mucho tiempo para cuando el moreno se encontraba frente a la puerta de la enfermería llamando a esta. Segundos después la puerta fue abierta por el viejo Bookman.

-Komui…Pasa – Le dijo dándole el pase a la enfermería, a lo que el moreno siguió, mientras Bookman cerraba la puerta, para dirigirle hasta la camilla donde se encontraba recostada la pelinegra – Aun esta algo débil, no fue sencillo tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, tardara un tiempo en reponerse, pero saldrá bien de todo esto, solo necesita descansar – Al decir esto, fue como quitarle un gran peso de enzima al alma del moreno, lo cual le hizo suspirar aliviado.

-Gracias Bookman - Dijo ya aliviado el moreno.

-No es nada – Dijo el viejo para dirigirse a la puerta – Si despierta que no intente levantarse – Le explico ya con la puerta abierta.

-Claro – Dijo el moreno asintiendo mientras el viejo salía de la enfermería cerrando la puerta, dejando el lugar solamente con la pelinegra recostada en la camilla, aun inconsciente, y a su lado al moreno que se sentaba en un banquillo mirando a su pequeña hermanita. – Lenalee – Pronuncio simplemente por lo bajo mientras tomaba su pequeña y delicada mano.

Durante horas el moreno no hizo más que mirar a su pequeña hermana mientras le sostenía la mano en la de el, más el sueño finalmente le venció, quedándose dormido a su lado sin soltarle de la mano.

La mañana había asomado ya hacia unas horas, y la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas comenzó a despertar a la pelinegra, que desde haber quedado inconsciente en medio de la batalla no había vuelto a despertar hasta entonces. Miro el techo sin saber como había llegado allí, pero ese techo era inconfundible, ya se encontraba en la orden oscura, ya se encontraba en casa. Al pensar eso un gran alivio le recorrió haciéndola suspirar de alivio, para luego mirar a un lado y percatarse de que su hermano se encontraba dormido tomándole de la mano, gesto que le hizo sonreír con dulzura.

-Oniichan – Dijo para si misma, mientras con la otra mano le acaricio el cabezo azabache, gesto que le hizo despertar, cosa bastante extraña puesto que solía tener el sueño muy pesado. Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue levantar el rostro topándose con el de su hermana sonriéndole.

-Lenalee – Dijo algo incrédulo al mirarle.

-Konichiwa Oniichan – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Lenalee-chan – Dijo simplemente el moreno abrazándole, cosa que la morena correspondió.

-Estoy de vuelta en casa Oniichan – Le dijo al oído, cosa que hizo sonreír al moreno y derramando una lagrima de alegría.

-Bienvenida a casa – Le dijo simplemente mientras le abrazaba.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y el humor del moreno había regresado a ser tan alegre como de costumbre al ver como es que su pequeña hermana se recuperaba con rapidez, y al necesitar recuperarse por completo, no le mandaban a misiones, teniéndola mayor tiempo en la orden, lo cual no desaprovechaba, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, a menos de que el jefe de sección Reeves le arrastrara por la orden hasta su oficina por que necesitaban que checara algunos papeles.

Pasada la semana, la pelinegra se encontraba recupera casi por completo, solo de vez en cuando es que las piernas le llegaban a fallar un poco, pero nada demasiado serio. Además todos siempre estaban al pendiente de ella; todos y cada uno de ellos, pero mas que nada su hermano, siempre al pendiente de ella, y a decir verdad le agrada mucho ese detalle, el poder pasar tanto tiempo a su lado; no recordaba la ultima vez que había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, eso en verdad le agradaba, aunque le ponía a pensar un poco en que ya que su salud regresara del todo no pasaría tanto tiempo a su lado y eso le ponía un poco triste, aunque prefería no pensar en tal cosa, y mejor disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

Al pensar esto la pelinegra simplemente sonrió para luego mirar a su hermano a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella.

-Oniichan – Le llamo haciéndole voltear mientras ella se apresuraba un poco corriendo donde el, sin ponerse a pensar en lo débiles que aun se encontraban fallándole casi al llegar, perdiendo por completo la fuerza de estas, cayendo sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Al ver como la pelinegra caía sin poder detenerse, el moreno dejo todo de lado abalanzándose donde su hermana para sostenerle justo a tiempo evitando que cayese, abrazándole para ello, cosa que extrañamente le hizo sentir un poco diferente, y le hizo… ¿Sonrojarse?... ¿Como podía sonrojarse al ser abrazada por su hermano?...era una sensación tan extraña, el escuchar el corazón de su hermano, le hizo sentir diferente, y algo nerviosa.

-Lenalee… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pegunto el moreno, preocupado, a lo que la morena solo asintió aun algo apenada e intento ocultar su sonrojo.

-Arigato Oniichan – Le contesto simplemente aun con la cabeza gacha, por lo que el moreno le tomo delicadamente de la barbilla para alzarle, y hacerle mirarle directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo sentir aun mas nerviosa a la pelinegra, obligándose a separarse del moreno. – Su-sumimasen Oniichan.

-Solo ten cuidado Lenalee, aun no te encuentras del todo bien – Le dijo mirándole con suma ternura.

-Hai…yo…debo irme ahora – Dijo dándose media vuelta y yéndose lo mas pronto posible, mientras el moreno le miraba partir.

-Lenalee – Susurro para si mismo por lo bajo mientras veía a su hermana perderse de vista.

Camino sin parar hasta llegar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta luego de entrar para recostarse en su mullida cama, mirando el techo pensando en aquella extraña sensación.

-"¿Qué?... ¿Que es lo que me pasa?... ¿Por que siento esto por mi hermano?...yo…no debería... – Lo pensaba una y otra vez, dándole vueltas y mas vueltas al asunto sin poder encontrar una solución.

.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.

Mientras escribía algunas cuantas cosas incoherentes en los papeles de su escritorio escuchaba nuevamente la voz del jefe de la sección científica llamándole la atención de manera histérica.

-Pero ¿que esta haciendo supervisor? – Preguntaba histérico quitando los papeles que el moreno rayaba, llamando la atención del moreno.

-Lo lamento, no puedo continuar de momento – Dijo seriamente el moreno levantándose de su silla, y yendo hacia la salida de su oficina, cosa que realmente extraño al rubio – Te lo encargo por hoy Reeves - Le dijo saliendo de la oficina, dejando a un preocupado rubio dentro de esta.

Luego de caminar por el cuartel general por al menos media hora, dando vueltas sin querer llegar a un lugar en especifico, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de su querida hermana, en donde se quedo parado durante unos momentos, pensando en si debería ver como se encontraba, y ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? Al fin y al cabo era su hermana por la que se preocupaba, era normal que lo hiciera ¿No?, no tenia por que ser algo extraño que quisiera saber como se encontraba su hermana; y ¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando eso en vez de llamar a la puerta?

Al fin decidiéndose a hacerlo, llamo a la puerta, mas nadie le contesto, por lo que abrió despacio asomando la cabeza, mirando a la pelinegra recostada en la cama, profundamente dormida, lo cual le causo gran ternura y calidez en el pecho al solo mirarle. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si y acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra, quitando de la mano de esta un pequeño portarretrato con una fotografía de ellos dos cuando aun no se encontraban en la organización; viejos tiempos antes de que ella sufriera tanto por el haber sido compatible con la inocencia de las Dark Boots. Dejo el portarretrato en el buró que se encontraba a su lado, para luego tomar una frazada de una pequeña cómoda cercana y destenderla arropando a la pelinegra.

Durante varios minutos solo miro a la pelinegra dormir placidamente, el solo mirarle le hacia tan feliz.

-Lenalee- Susurro por lo bajo pasando delicadamente una de sus manos por el cabello de la pelinegra, mirando aquel angelical rostro que tenia, y mirándole dormir era como mirar dormir a un ángel del coro celestial; su blanca piel que parecía una delicada porcelana, sus largas pestañas negras, sus rosados labios…esos labios que le hipnotizaban, tanto que ni siquiera logro darse cuenta de su acción hasta que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de la pelinegra, mas interrumpido fue por la voz de la pelinegra que le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Oniichan – Dijo con una voz algo adormilada mientras el pelinegro se separaba con rapidez y el corazón agitado - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – Pregunto la morena incorporándose y frotándose un poco los ojos con una mano.

-No, acabo de llegar – Dijo este intentando calmarse y alegrándose que no se diera cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

-¿Tu me arropaste? – Pregunto la pelinegra mirando la frazada que le cubría.

-Si…puedes continuar durmiendo Lenalee, yo ya me voy – Dijo este levantándose y disponiéndose a irse, cuando sintió que era detenido de brazo por las manos de la pelinegra.

-No te vayas – Le dijo con aquella dulce voz que vencía a cualquiera – Onegai, quédate conmigo. – Le dijo mirándole, cosa que venció por completo al moreno.

-Esta bien, duerme que me quedare aquí contigo – Le dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole y sentándose en un banquillo que acerco a la cama.

-Recuéstate a mi lado, como cuando era pequeña y me abrazabas y acariciabas el cabello hasta quedarme dormida ¿si? – Le dijo la pelinegra con los ojos suplicantes moviéndose hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el pelinegro, dejándole espacio para que este se recostara, a lo que el chico simplemente le sonrío con dulzura, para recostarse a su lado, abrazándole con delicadeza, y acariciándole el cabello con ternura. – Arigato Oniichan – Dijo simplemente la pelinegra sonriendo, acercándose un poco mas al moreno; mas lo que ella no sabia, era que para el esto era una completa tortura, el sentirle tan cerca, el sentir aquel delicado cuerpo tan cerca de el, era una tortura, y sabia que estaba mal, lo sabia, ella era su hermana, como podía sentir tal cosa, el sentirse torturado por tener tan cerca el cuerpo de ella, de la chica que desde pequeña había cuidado, pero de la que sin saber como o cuando, se había enamorado.

Estas ideas dieron vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza del moreno hasta que simplemente se quedo dormido, abrazado a la pelinegra, que igualmente dormía placidamente.

Pasaron varias horas desde que se habían dormido, ya se encontraba entrada la madrugada cuando la pelinegra despertó, percatándose de que el moreno aun se encontraba con ella, abrazándole, mas ahora se encontraba dormido, y no era para menos con lo avanzada que se encontraba la noche, mas el verle aun allí, a esa hora, le hizo sentir bastante bien; mirar a aquel chico de cabello azabache que le caía hasta los hombros, acompañando aquella blanca y perfecta piel en la que resaltaban sus negras y largas pestañas, y aquellos labios que se veía tan dulces; aquellos labios que desde hacia mucho en secreto le torturaban al gritarle en silencio que le probaran, pero que le eran prohibidos, claro, eran los labios de su hermano, era lógico que no podía probarlos, pero…ahora el se encontraba allí, dormido, y sin nadie a su alrededor que supiera que pasara…cuando podría tener nuevamente esa oportunidad de calmar esa sed que sentía de el. Aunque fuese solo una vez, aunque fuesen solo unos segundos, y sin que el supiera nada, y jamás se enterase, ella quería probar aquellos labios que a cada segundo le torturaban mas y mas.

No se pudo resistir a tal llamado, simplemente su cuerpo se movió sin pensar en si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía, solo se acerco poco a poco, hasta tocar sus labios con los de ella, quedándose durante unos momentos, atrapada en aquella sensación, que aun luego de separarse continuaba en sus labios, a los cuales llevó sus dedos índice y medio.

En verdad parecía un sueño el haber por fin sentido aquellos dulces labios que eran de su hermano; aquellos labios prohibidos, pero que sabían tan bien.

Sin pensarlo, y siguiendo solo su sentidos se acerco nuevamente a aquellos labios, quedando solo a escasos milímetros de estos, sintiendo la suave respiración de el moreno, mezclándose con la de ella.

-Oniichan – Dijo simplemente antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de el, sin percatarse de que su llamado había despertado ya al moreno, al cual le tomo por sorpresa el ver y sentir que era su hermana quien le besaba. Tal fue su confusión que su primera explicación para aquello era que se encontraba soñando, claro no podía ser menos, de que otra manera le besaría. Pero grande sorpresa de este, al momento que la pelinegra se separo de el lentamente, para luego mirarle y percatarse de que se encontraba despierto, sonrojándose al instante. – Niichan – Balbuceo la pelinegra sonrojada, sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Desde hacia cuanto se encontraba despierto?... ¿Que pensaría ahora de ella? No podía culparle si le odiaba por aquello, pero no podría perdonarse a si misma el provocar que le odiase por solo un sentimiento prohibido que no pudo reprimir. – Niichan…yo…no… -Intento decir algo sin lograr al momento en que con delicadeza una mano del moreno le tomo de la nuca acercadota donde este para sellar sus labios con los de el, sorprendiéndole bastante, pero aquella sensación era mayor a cualquier sorpresa, por lo que no puedo hacer mas que simplemente corresponder aquel beso, en el que se fundieron durante un par de minutos, para luego separarse en busca de un poco de oxigeno, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos.

-Oniichan – Dijo esta intentando iniciar una frase cuando este simplemente le callo poniéndole los dedos medio e índice sobre sus rosados labios.

-No digas nada – Le dijo solamente volviéndole a besar, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella; beso que se profundizaba cada vez mas, volviéndose cada vez mas dulce y apasionado. Ninguno quería terminar aquel beso, pero tuvieron que hacerlo para tomar un poco de aire, que notablemente les faltaba pues la respiración de ambos se encontraba un poco agitada.

No tardaron mucho en tomar el suficiente aire y volver a fundirse en un nuevo y apasionado beso que se volvió mas pasional con cada segundo, entrelazando sus lenguas que jugueteaban febrilmente una con la otra, luego de tanto tiempo esperando. Un beso conllevaba al otro, y ese a otro mas, haciendo una dulce cadena de besos pasionales, que les acaloraban cada vez más.

Poco a poco, los besos del moreno fueron bajando por el cuello de la pelinegra, probando aquella suave piel que tanto había deseado, mientras le tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza.

Cada vez se sentían mas acalorados, los besos del moreno se intensificaban poco a poco, y bajan de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos podía, ni quería detenerse.

Lentamente y con delicadeza, una mano del moreno desabotonaba la blusa de la pelinegra dejando a la vista solo una blusa straple en negro, bajo la cual entro la mano del pelinegro acercándose a los senos de la pelinegra, tomando uno de ellos con suma delicadeza estremeciéndola y arrancando un muy leve gemido, el cual hacia sentir mas extasiado al moreno, que continuaba acariciándole con delicadeza mientras saboreaba su cuello.

Luego de algunos minutos, el moreno dejo de acariciar aquel suave y delicado seno sacando la mano de debajo de la blusa. Durante unos momentos, solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con la respiración agitada, sus cuerpos ya algo rosados, por la acalorada escena; tomando un poco de aire que ya bastante falta les hacia, para luego continuar con un profundo y pasional beso, mientras la pelinegra le sacaba la gabardina blanca, la cual era su típico uniforme, dejándole tirada en el piso de la habitación, junto con la camisa blanca que traía debajo de la gabardina, dejando al descubierto aquel pecho bien formado que siempre había tenido el moreno, no muy marcado, solo lo suficiente a su parecer.

Mientras la pelinegra pasaba delicadamente sus manos por el pecho al desnudo de moreno, este le sacaba con delicadeza la blusa de manga y la straple, tirandolas por el piso de la habitación sin importarle en donde cayesen, mientras ellos se fundían entre besos y caricias.

Con suma ternura el moreno le tomo por la espalda, moviéndose hasta dejarle recostada en la cama, mientras el quedaba sobre ella, quedando hincado, para tener una distancia prudente para poder acariciar su delicado cuerpo sin problemas, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con aquellos pequeños brazos, y le besaba apasionadamente.

El momento no podía ser mejor, ambos se encontraban perdidos en el éxtasis, entrelazando un beso con otro, fundiendo sus cuerpos con las caricias. Mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro con una mano le sostenía del cuello con la otra como si no quisiera que se alejase de ella, el correspondía sus besos mientras una mano acariciaba la pierna de la morena, subiendo hasta su muslo, para llegar a rozar suavemente la entrepierna de la morena, cosa que le hizo estremecer, ahogando un leve gemido en los labios del moreno, gesto que le extasiaba.

Lentamente las manos del moreno, fueron despojándola de toda la ropa que le impedía ver aquel delicado cuerpo de porcelana, el cual no pudo evitar ver fijamente por algunos momentos, gesto que hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra, haciendo que el moreno sonriera ante este gesto para luego besarle tiernamente, apasionando este poco a poco, mientras la pelinegra le despojaba de aquel molesto pantalón, y aquella molesta ropa interior que le separaban de sentir aquel varonil pero gentil cuerpo que tanto había deseado sentir pegado al de ella.

Ambos se encontraban ya desnudos por completo, podían sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro pegado uniéndose al suyo mientras los besos se intensificaban cada vez más.

Poco a poco los besos del moreno fueron bajando por el cuello de la pelinegra, pasando por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos, acariciando delicadamente uno de ellos con una mano, mientras besaba suavemente el otro, agitando cada vez mas la respiración de la pelinegra, haciéndola arquear la espalda hacia atrás, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso mientras ellos se fundían entre besos y caricias, llegando al momento cumbre, deteniéndose unos momento para ver a la pelinegra la cual le sonrió dulcemente, acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

-Hazlo Oniichan, - Le dijo dulcemente besándolo de nuevo, para separarse luego a lo que ese asintió, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, abrazándose de este, mientras el comenzaba a entrar lenta y delicadamente en ella, hasta toparse con un _"obstáculo" _por el cual entraba mas delicadamente hasta deshacerse de este, momento en el cual sintió los dedos de la pelinegra haciendo presión en su pecho, por lo cual se detuvo, para verle y acariciarle el rostro, por el cual caían unas cuantas lagrimas por el agudo dolor causado por la rotura del himen. Suavemente limpio sus lágrimas, por lo que esta le miro sonriéndole dulcemente. – Estoy bien, continua – le dijo tiernamente, besando, mientras comenzaba a entras y salir de la pelinegra lentamente, aligerando el dolor, hasta regresarle al anterior placer, e inclusive aumentándole cada vez mas, mientras entraba y salía de la pelinegra, cada vez con mayor rapidez, llevándolos a ambos al borde del éxtasis. Poco a poco, el clímax se acercaba mas, cada vez mas, hasta alcanzar un orgasmo mutuo corriéndose el moreno dentro de la pelinegra, la cual no pudo evitar arquearse hacia atrás, mezclando sus gemidos con los de el.

Ambos habían quedado rendidos luego de todo aquello, aun desnudos abrazándose, recostados solo tapados con una sabana.

-Oniichan… ¿Qué les diremos a los demás luego de esto? – Pregunto la pelinegra mirando al pelinegro el cual le sonrió dulcemente.

-Luego veremos que decirles, lo único que me importa en estos momentos eres tu - Le contesto este besándole la frente, a lo que la pelinegra sonrió dulcemente – Gracias por dejarme ser el primer hombre en tu vida.

-Y serás el único Oniichan – Dijo esta haciendo que el moreno sonriera besándole con dulzura.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, despertando el moreno luego del amanecer, mirando a la pelinegra aun dormida, recargada en su pecho, lo cual le arrebato una sonrisa, para besarle la frente, y levantarse con sumo cuidado para no despertarle.

Sin hacer ruido, el moreno volvió a cambiarse, para ver luego a la pelinegra besándole dulcemente sin despertarle y saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la propia.

Cuando la pelinegra despertó, se percato de que su hermano ya no encontraba allí, y se preguntaba que ¿pasaría luego de aquello?, ¿como reaccionaría?...Sin poderse quitar aquello de la mente, la pelinegra se aseo y vistió saliendo de su habitación rumbo al comedor. Llegando allí luego de un desayuno el cual apenas toco, fue en búsqueda de su hermano, pero por mas que camino por todo el cuartel no le encontraba, cosa bastante extraña pues cotidianamente quien le encontraba era el. Comenzaba a pensar que le estaba evitando, haciéndole sentir una gran tristeza.

La pelinegra continúo caminando hasta llegar de nuevo sin darse cuenta a la oficina del pelinegro, quedándose parada frente a la puerta por unos momentos, pensando en si deberías o no llamar. Luego de un pequeño debate mental, por fin llamo ala puerta escuchándose la voz del moreno del otro lado.

-Adelante – Al escuchar esto, la pelinegra entro cerrando la puerta detrás de si, mirando al pelinegro, el cual se quedo mirando a esta.

-Lenalee – Dijo este simplemente.

-Oniichan yo… - Dijo esta tímidamente con la cabeza gacha, pero sin saber como continuar, por lo que el moreno se levanto de su escritorio yendo hasta la pelinegra sin que esta se percatara, acorralándola contra la puerta y tomándole delicadamente de la barbilla, haciéndola levantar el rostro con suma suavidad, para que le mirase a los ojos.

-Lenalee, no pienses eso – Le dijo simplemente sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-Oniichan, yo no…- intento decir, siendo detenida por el moreno.

-No necesitas decirlo para saberlo – Le dijo este sonriéndole – El tener tu amor, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no me importa lo que los demás lleguen a pensar o llegar a condenarme de por vida, tu amor es lo único que me importa – Dijo el moreno haciendo sentir un gran alivio a la pelinegra, la cual sonrió alegremente de nuevo, para terminar siendo besada por el moreno, del cual se abrazo mientras este le ponía llave a la puerta para que nada les interrumpiese.

Entre pasionales besos, el moreno tomo en brazos a la pelinegra llevándole hasta el gran sillón que tenia frente a su escritorio, recostándola, mientras le besaba y acariciaba con ternura.

-"No me importa si soy condenada por dios, no me importa si recibo un peor castigo que el ser encadenada a la inocencia, mientras pueda ser amada por ti, y el poder amarte Oniichan"

**~FIN~**

Bien eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, el lemon intente que no fuese muy fuerte, solo que fuese tierno y bien cuidado, espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque no haya muchas personas que les guste esta pareja. Este es mi primer oneshot y también es mi lemon, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Onegai dejen reviews ¿si?, gracias, y espero verles en mis otras historias ^^.


End file.
